classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashenvale
Ashenvale is a wilderness region south of Darkshore and Felwood, west of Azshara, and north of the Stonetalon Mountains and the Barrens. It is the ancestral homeland of the night elves, who remain in control of several holdings through the zone, including Astranaar, Maestra's Post, Silverwind Refuge, and the Shrine of Aessina. The Horde has more recently established a settlement in the eastern part of the woods — Splintertree Post — as well as a smaller camp on the western beach — Zoram'gar Outpost along with several Warsong camps situated from Kargathia Keep all through the southeast to the Mor'shan Rampart in the far south. The zone is heavily populated with furbolgs, satyr, and wild creatures such as spiders, wolves, and bears. The region is quite large, and running from the Zoram Strand to the Warsong Lumber Camp is quite an undertaking. Since the zone is contested, there is often a lot of skirmishing going on throughout the woods, and attacks on the faction-based settlements are not uncommon. The zone is also a major travel hub for both Horde and Alliance, even at higher levels. Getting there ; Alliance:From Auberdine in Darkshore, run south along the main road into Ashenvale. Continue along the road south and then east into the main Alliance stronghold of the zone, Astranaar. ; Horde:From the Crossroads in the Barrens, travel north to the Mor'shan Rampart and continue along the road into Ashenvale. When the road forks, head east to the Horde stronghold Splintertree Post. Geography Ashenvale is a forest full of ancient trees, teeming with life. Though pockets of the forest have become tainted, overall the area is a place of deep magic and spiritual connection with nature. Several lakes are sheltered beneath the forest's boughs. A stretch of beach lines the west edge of the forest, known as the Zoram Strand, where hostile naga dwell. The forest is bordered by mountains to the south, and more forest to the north. The eastern border is the Southfury River. Ashenvale contains Blackfathom Deeps , an instanced dungeon located in the northwestern corner of the zone. The Alliance entrance to the battleground Warsong Gulch is located in the southern part of the forest. Travel hubs include Astranaar and Forest Song for Alliance, and Splintertree Post and Zoram'gar Outpost for the Horde. Maps and subregions Dungeons Elite areas *Bough Shadow: The location of one of the four Great Trees (gates into the Emerald Dream), the Bough Shadow is populated by elite green dragonkin. One of the four Dragons of Nightmare - Emeriss, Lethon, Taerar, or Ysondre, will randomly spawn here on occasion. They are tough and require a raid to take down. The other Great Trees are in the Hinterlands, Feralas, and Duskwood. Battlegrounds *Warsong Gulch (Alliance entrance): The entrance to Warsong Gulch can be found in the southern part of the forest, in an area known as Silverwing Grove. Travel hubs Both Horde and Alliance have two travel hubs in Ashenvale. Flight paths from Astranaar * Auberdine, Darkshore * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains * Forest Song, Ashenvale * Talrendis Point, Azshara * Emerald Sanctuary, Felwood Flight paths from Forest Song * Astranaar, Ashenvale Flight paths from Splintertree Post * Orgrimmar, Durotar * The Crossroads, The Barrens * Zoram'Gar Outpost, Ashenvale * Valormok, Azshara Flight paths from Zoram'gar Outpost * The Crossroads, The Barrens * Splintertree Post, Ashenvale * Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains Adjacent regions Notable characters Ashenvale is home to several characters of note. At Maestra's Post, Delgren the Purifier seeks aid in the battle against the Shadow Council. In Astranaar, Raene Wolfrunner attempts to cleanse the taint that has affected the local furbolgs. And at the Zoram'gar Outpost, Je'neu Sancrea sends bold adventurers into the dark Blackfathom Deeps in search of mystical items. At Forest Song, the draenei Vindicator Vedaar oversees the construction of a Draenei outpost. Quests Many quests in Ashenvale for both Alliance and Horde require combat with the demons and satyrs of the zone. Other notable Horde quests include , in which players are asked to hunt down rare animals in the forest. Alliance quests include a chain to investigate the worgen of northern Ashenvale. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Gromsblood ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Purple Lotus * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein Wild creatures * Bears * Bog beasts * Crabs * Dragonspawn * Dryads * Faerie dragons * Felbeasts * Felguards * Furbolgs * Ghosts * Hydras * Infernals * Murlocs * Naga * Oozes * Satyr * Sharks * Spiders * Stags * Succubi * Treants * Water elementals * Wolves * Worgen Notes * Ashenvale holds two of the game's higher level-gaps at the border with Felwood and Azshara, where the level skips from 25 to 45, a 20 level jump! Beware! fr:Orneval Category:Ashenvale